


Finding the Solution

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Aftermath [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Justice are wards of the Inquisition and Inquisitor Cadash seems content to leave them working in the infirmary without actually sentencing them. With Brother Whitney still out there everyone close to Anders or Justice is concerned about the Inquisitor's seeming dismissal of him. Tension is high but all they can do is wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: Mentions of past Rape/non-con and possibly past child abuse. These things will likely come up again and again.**
> 
> Also, Gabe and Tuck still have potty mouth's.

Tuck sat on a high wall with Gabe, their legs dangling over the edge. Neither of them paid any attention to the hammering and sawing all around them. They were both used to the general ruckus of construction having lived in Denerim after the Blight. Skyhold had been in poor condition when Karina Cadash first led them through the gates. Diligent work from everyone had made the old keep livable again but there was still a lot of work to do.

Slowly the Inquisition recovered from the blow Corypheus dealt them at Haven. They had a face and a new purpose but for Tuck and the group of people Anders and Fenris had gathered their purpose hadn’t changed. Anders may have been drafted into the Inquisition but he still found time to teach him and Sophie, most often while still working. Justice was never very far from his side.

They were watching Anders and Justice below as they moved through the small forest of tents that was the infirmary. It was easy to tell them apart despite looking exactly alike. Anders wore the blindfold constantly and had been allowed to keep his staff. Justice had cut his hair short and preferred close fitting clothing rather than the loose things Anders wore. Tuck watched them work in perfect harmony, Justice knowing exactly what Anders needed and what he had trouble with because of his sight.

“He’s different,” Gabe said suddenly breaking into his thoughts.

“Huh?” Tuck said.

“Anders,” Gabe said. “Not as big of a tight ass.”

“That’s because the tight ass is standing next to him,” Tuck snorted. “I’ve never met someone as serious as Justice. He’s even got Fenris beat.”

“Not sure if Fenris likes him or not,” said Gabe. “He’s just as intense about Anders though. I think it’s the only reason Fenris doesn’t snarl at him all the time like he does that Tevinter mage.”

“I like Dorian,” Tuck said. “He’s nice. Anders likes him too.”

“He’s got reasons,” said Gabe said with a shrug. “I like him too. I think Dorian is what Anders wants for you and Sophie and all the others. Proud of their gift but fully aware of the dangers.”

“Gonna be hard to accomplish if he’s stuck down there for the rest of his life,” Tuck said grimly.

“However long that is,” Gabe added. “Why hasn’t Cadash judged them yet?”

“No clue,” said Tuck shaking his head. “Maybe she likes listening to Fenris and Neria. Maker knows they’ve asked her about it enough.”

“They’re getting pissed,” said Gabe glancing at him. “She’s waiting on something and won’t tell anyone what.”

“Even with all the rebel mages turning up red there are still plenty more who haven’t lost their mind,” Tuck said. “There’s still plenty of rebel Templars even though most of them here seem like decent people. There’s no Divine. Apostates are still in deep shit. Maybe she’s waiting until she can actually help all mages.”

“What’s that got to do with Anders and Justice?” Gabe said irritably.

“They started it,” said Tuck seriously. “And no one can agree on what should be done with them or all the other apostates. She’s not a bad person Gabe. I think she wants to help but how? Everything is such a mess.”

“Mess. More like a complete cluster fuck,” said Gabe frowning. “They have their own shit to deal with and we just aren’t that important.”

Tuck shook his head and turned his attention back to the two men below him. They were stuck in Skyhold until Cadash actually judged Anders and Justice. He suspected Skyhold would be home for a long time to come even after she finally judged them. Tuck knew what Gabe and all the adults he’d come to care for were worried about however. Whitney wouldn’t wait forever and Cadash had done nothing about him either.

*

Anders held in a sigh. The flow of sick and wounded rarely abated. Justice didn’t have any issues with helping the people brought to what he had started thinking of as his infirmary. He knew the spirit considered it recompense for the multitudes of innocents they had indirectly killed in Kirkwall. Anders was simply doing what he did best, heal people. If it weren’t for the Templar always hanging around, something he, Justice and Fenris had all protested, it would almost feel like his clinic in Darktown those first few years. Cullen had been adamant however and nothing any of them said had changed his mind.

It wasn’t the Templar or the possible execution still hanging over his head that had him worried and Justice nearly seething. Whitney had to know how they had escaped him several months ago. He had to know that if they had made it out of Haven alive they would still be with the Inquisition. The more people that found their way to Skyhold the more likely Whitney would eventually be one of them. The longer they were stuck here, the longer Karina Cadash did nothing about the danger, the more irritated Justice became.

Their plan had been simple. If the separation worked Justice would pose as Anders and draw Whitney out into the open. With a little help from the Inquisition soldiers it would be a perfect ambush. Whitney would likely end up skewered on Justice’s sword, finally ending that threat. Corypheus had thoroughly ruined that plan. Justice had thought of several more but they were practically chained to the infirmary.

Cadash had instructed Cullen that he and Justice weren’t allowed out of Skyhold for any reason except another mass evacuation which didn’t seem likely. Anders couldn’t actually see the walls around him but he could feel them just fine. They were solid and Fenris had informed him anyone trying to take the keep would be exposed long before they got to those sturdy walls. It didn’t fill him with dread to be stuck behind those walls. He’d turned himself in and would still willingly take whatever punishment Cadash chose to give him. Justice wanted to find Whitney and he couldn’t do that stuck at Skyhold.

As much as Anders worried about Whitney sneaking in he was rather glad Justice was just as stuck here as he was. The spirit didn’t seem at all worried for his own well-being. One man by himself, no matter how skilled, was not likely to accomplish anything against a man who had undoubtedly surrounded himself by mercenaries. No matter how many times Anders had tried to convince him that he was in just as much danger Justice always dismissed it.

“More pilgrims,” Justice said softly from close by.

“Are they coming over this way?” Anders asked trying to hide his irritation. He felt along the table in front of him searching for a bottle of weak alcohol.

“It doesn’t appear so,” said Justice evenly.

“Any dark haired men with a nasty scar whose right arm doesn’t work?” he asked finally finding glass that was the right shape.

“I don’t believe so,” said Justice after a moment.

“Then get over here and help me,” Anders snapped. “I need bandages. His wound must be cleaned and he could probably use something for pain.”

“Whitney will show eventually,” Justice said fiercely gripping his shoulder. “I must find him and eliminate him before that happens.”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Anders sighed. “The Herald won’t let us out of Skyhold. The soldiers all have a description and orders to hold him for questioning.”

“Appearances can be altered,” he said. “He will stop at nothing to see his vengeance come to fruition and I cannot allow that to happen.”

“I don’t want that to happen either,” said Anders turning to face him. “We knew this was a possibility before we turned ourselves in to the Inquisition in the first place. Tuck and Gabe are safe and that’s all that matters.”

“ _You_ are not safe,” Justice said squeezing his shoulder. “There is little to stop him from…”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately Justice?” Anders interrupted softly. “You look exactly like me. What’s to stop him from taking his vengeance out on _you?_ I know you remember everything that happened to us. Think for a minute. You are human, with all the weaknesses of a human body. _It could be you he uses as his personal fuck toy, not me._ ”

“I am aware of that,” Justice said. “If we wait for him to come to us we will lose whatever advantage we had.”

“We lost any advantage we had when Haven was buried,” said Anders. “Fenris and Neria are trying. We have to have faith in them. All we can do in the meantime is keep the soldiers on their feet.”

“This inaction is trying,” Justice sighed.

“I know,” Anders said patting his hand. “Focus on what we can do. It helps a little.”

“Very well,” he said sounding resigned. “I will retrieve bandages and a poultice.”

Justice walked away and Anders sighed again. No matter how much he agreed with Justice their hands were tied. For better or worse they had to abide by what Cadash ordered. He could only hope Whitney was caught before either him or Justice ended up in his clutches. Anders shuddered and carefully made his way over to the soldier he was currently trying to patch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris climbed the stairs to the ramparts with Neria beside him. She was as frustrated as he was. It wasn’t that Cadash seemed content to let Anders and Justice toil for her with no recompense. As long as Anders remained alive, Fenris was willing to leave that situation as it was. Skyhold just might have been the safest place for them if it weren’t for Whitney.

Their nemesis had proved intelligent, persistent and resourceful. It shouldn’t have taken him long to discover Anders had survived Haven’s destruction. His need for vengeance had lasted for years and he would turn up eventually. Cadash had acknowledged that Whitney was a danger to Anders and Justice. It was extremely irritating that she did nothing to catch him however. The Inquisition had the men and resources to end his threat but Whitney remained alive and free.

Both he and Neria had pleaded, demanded and wheedled with no success. Leliana could only do so much, her attention had to be focused on Corypheus and thwarting his plans. Their only choices were leave to find him first or stay and wait for something to happen. Fenris didn’t believe Whitney would be foolish enough to come here himself. Any old mercenary band couldn’t be thrown at them in Skyhold but one man wouldn’t draw any attention. The idea of someone like Ser spiriting Anders or Justice away from under everyone’s nose kept him inside the walls and constantly on edge.

Anders and Justice, by simple virtue of their identical appearance, weren’t the only ones in danger from Whitney however. This man wanted Hawke to suffer as much as he wanted Anders to suffer. How Hawke managed to keep evading Whitney when they had been frustrated by him at every turn was a mystery to Fenris. Now that he was at Skyhold Fenris was hoping Hawke would have some ideas that didn’t involve leaving Anders or sitting on his thumbs.

Neria was quiet as they climbed the stairs. This would be the first time she’d seen Hawke since she’d taken up with Martin. Her relationship with Martin was odd enough but throwing an old lover into the mix could be decidedly awkward. Fenris wasn’t exactly sure how deep her involvement with Hawke and Isabela had gone but he was fairly sure they had been just friends who occasionally slept together. There was still a possibility for awkwardness but he didn’t think there would be any. Hawke and Isabela got along to begin with because they were both very open about their love of sex. Love of each other had come much later.

When they finally got to the top step Varric waved to them. On a platform near one of the corner towers Fenris and Neria descended a short flight of stairs. Fenris had never been happier to see Hawke even though he looked as grim as Varric. He hurried forward, a smile breaking through for the first time in what felt like ages. Hawke grinned and met him halfway, ignoring his outstretched hand and pulling him into hug.

“Maker’s Breath I’ve missed all of you,” Hawke said pounding his back twice. He released Fenris and turned to Neria, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek lightly. “Where’s Anders? I want to see Justice too.”

“They can’t get away from the infirmary,” Neria said also smiling. “Has Varric told you everything?”

“Not everything but I do know you found someone,” said Hawke warmly.

“It’s… complicated,” she replied.

“Can you help us with Whitney?” Fenris said trying not to sound impatient. “I’m overjoyed to see you as well but he will not wait forever.”

“Damn pain in the ass,” Hawke said irritably. “He hired the Crows. Zevran helped me escape, barely.”

“Where is this man getting his coin?” Neria exclaimed heatedly. “Countless mercenaries _and_ the Antivian Crows? They aren’t cheap.”

“Venhedis,” Fenris muttered. “We are stuck here and Cadash refuses to help.”

“There are worse things going on than just a zealot bent on revenge,” said Hawke grimly. “You’re hearing the Calling.”

Neria nodded and said, “Anders and Justice too. How do you know that?”

“I’ve been helping another Warden friend,” Hawke said. “All the southern Wardens are hearing it. I came here to…”

“Hey guys,” Varric interrupted. “There’s something going on down there.”

Fenris joined him at the edge of the platform. Just visible around the tavern, at the bottom of the sharp drop off by the stairs leading up a crowd was gathering. Without a word he sprinted for the stairs.

*

Tuck and Gabe had relocated to the bottom of the steps. They were crouched next to the wall watching a woman that had arrived with the last group. She looked like any other pilgrim, tired from the tough hike up with worn equipment. The woman had spent some time wandering which was what had first interested Gabe. Most pilgrims either went directly to the infirmary or were directed by soldiers to where ever they wanted to go. Watching her roam, she’d come close to where they were sitting. The hair at the base of Tuck’s neck had stood on end.

Gabe kept a close eye on her as they moved closer to the infirmary. They both knew neither Cadash nor Commander Cullen would do anything based off of Tuck’s feelings. The only thing they could do was watch and wait, stay out of sight and surprise her if she was here for Anders or Justice.

“Should we warn one of them?” Tuck asked softly.

“Might tip her off,” Gabe said shaking his head. “We’ll need to be quick.”

With the amount of people in the area most of Tuck’s spells would be too risky. He hadn’t perfected that shield Anders had used and suspected he never would. His strengths were death and destruction not life and protection.

“She’s definitely here for them,” Gabe whispered. “Let’s hope she gets impatient.”

The woman was sitting on a barrel across from the tents of the infirmary. Anders and Justice were both busy, focused on a woman with a sick child.

“Hold out your daggers,” Tuck said softly.

“What for?” said Gabe glancing at him.

“I don’t want to wait until she does something. They aren’t paying attention. Neria showed me something weeks ago that will give you an edge.”

“If she doesn’t have something on her we’re going to be in big trouble.”

“Would you rather one of them gets stabbed and poisoned? We know what she’s here for. I’m not going to sit here and do nothing.”

Gabe smirked at him and silently drew his daggers. Tuck held his hands over the blades and concentrated, casting a spell he’d only been shown weeks ago but had already mastered. Lightning flickered along the metal and his brother whistled softly.

“Nice,” he said grinning. “Can you get her away from that wall?”

“I think so,” Tuck said after a moment. “Signal me when you’re ready.”

He stayed crouched by the stairs and watched Gabe sheath his weapons. Gabe moved away and stood, casually strolling across the open area only to disappear on the other side. Tuck watched the woman watch the infirmary and listened. Her hands strayed to her boot more than once and he anxiously readied his spell. After what seemed like hours Tuck finally heard Gabe’s whistle. Focusing his magic at her back, he pushed her off the barrel.

“Hey!” she exclaimed as she stumbled forward.

Gabe appeared behind her, his daggers swiftly descending. The woman screamed as the blades pierced her leather jerkin and he left them buried in her sides. Tuck could see the electricity crawling around the wounds as Gabe shoved her forward. Panic rippled through the small courtyard but Gabe calmly pinned her arms together behind her, a knee in the small of her back and his other hand holding her cheek to the ground.

People ran in all directions as Tuck stood. Suddenly he was cut off from the Fade and he turned to find the Templar that always hung around Anders striding for him with a hand on his sword. Tuck was yanked to the side and Justice stood between him and the Templar, a hand on the sword he’d been allowed to keep. Anders stood at his side, gripping one arm tightly and frowning as he listened intently. Soldiers were flooding in from all directions most with weapons drawn. Gabe was surrounded in moments and a circle was beginning to form around them as well.

“Stand down,” Justice ordered. “The boys will have a good reason. Neither is irresponsible.”

“Search that woman,” Tuck yelled. “She’s no pilgrim. Check her right boot.”

“Quit shovin’” Gabe said irritably. “She’s still alive.”

“What’s going on here?” Commander Cullen growled as he shoved his way through the crowd.

Chatter died to whispers and the soldiers around Gabe finally moved. His brother had his hands laced on top of his head, a sword point at his back. Justice and the Templar seemed to be in a weird standoff, neither had drawn their weapons but both were ready to. Anders pulled him a little further backwards as Cullen strode over to the fallen woman.

“Check her boot,” Gabe said as the Commander knelt beside her. “She wasn’t here to pray or whatever in the fuck it is people come here for.”

Cullen glared up at him and Gabe glared back. Her right boot was removed however and Cullen held up a hollow tube.

“How much you want to bet she’s got poisoned darts on her,” Gabe said smugly.

“Spiders?” Anders murmured.

“Yeah,” Tuck replied softly.

“Get her over there,” Cullen said standing. “Have her thoroughly searched. Everyone put their weapons away.”

“What’s going on here?” Fenris snarled from the top of the steps.

He raced down the stairs and shoved his way through, pulling Gabe away from the soldiers as a group of people followed him. The woman was being carried over to the infirmary and Cullen held up the hollow tube.

“Exactly what you’ve been telling us would happen it seems,” Cullen said grimly.

Anders pulled him with as one of the soldiers called to him. Tuck watched as Gabe’s daggers were removed by one soldier, another removing the pouches at her belt. A folded piece of paper was taken from her jerkin and Tuck stepped closer to Cullen when Anders finally let him go. Justice prevented him from going further with a strong grip on his shoulder. Neria hurried over to them but Varric and a hooded man moved closer to Fenris as Cullen looked over the paper.

Cullen folded it back up and turned to the soldiers standing around the woman and Anders as he bent over her. “Have her taken to the dungeons when he’s done.” He looked around the gathered crowd, pointing at their two little groups. “I want all of you in my office immediately.” Cullen turned and pointed to the first soldier his gaze landed on. “Go find Inquisitor Cadash. Inform her of what’s transpired. The rest of you go on about your business.”

He turned and stalked off the way he’d come. Tuck exchanged a grim smile with Gabe. They’d been right.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stairs,” Fenris said softly from ahead of him.

Anders found the first riser and ascended slowly. It was comforting knowing Gabe and Tuck were willing to risk their freedom and their lives for him and Justice. That they had to risk themselves in the first place annoyed him immensely. Hopefully Cadash would be a little less reluctant to help them with Whitney.

“Justice,” said Anders softly. “Did you see what happened?”

“Not entirely,” he replied. “The scream drew my attention. There is a hooded man just ahead of us. I believe he arrived with Fenris.”

“Don’t be so suspicious,” said a familiar voice thick with amusement. “I haven’t had a chance to say hello yet.”

“Hawke,” Anders whispered smiling.

“We’ll catch up later,” he said. “I’ve got a lot of questions for you both.”

“You’re not going to yell at us are you?” said Anders smiling.

“No,” Hawke said. “I’m just really curious. I think Cullen might do some yelling though. He doesn’t look too happy.”

The bright gray turned dark with rough window shaped lighter patches. Justice shut the door behind them and Anders took a few more small steps then stopped. Fenris, Hawke and Varric were ahead of him and he could hear Tuck shuffling his feet off to the side. He couldn’t hear Gabe or Neria but knew they were here somewhere.

“Who are you?” Cullen asked tightly.

“It’s been a while Cullen,” Hawke said evenly. “Nice to see you out of uniform.”

“Champion,” Cullen said sounding surprised. His voice became even quickly however. “I’m no longer a Templar.”

“I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke said still calm. “What was on that paper?”

“A crude map leading to Skyhold,” Cullen said his tone becoming serious. “One sentence at the bottom. Make sure they die painfully.”

“They being Blondie and Grim,” Varric sighed.

“At least he’s moved past the captured alive bit,” said Anders sarcastically.

“I don’t find anything about this situation remotely funny,” Cullen said tersely.

“Look at it from my point of view Commander,” Anders said bitterly. “I have three death sentences hanging over me. The prospect of not being tortured and raped first is definitely a step in the right direction.”

“Inquisitor Cadash has no intentions of ordering your execution,” said Cullen.

“What a relief,” Anders snorted. “Two to go.”

“Anders,” Fenris said irritably.

“You don’t have to listen to this damned song at all hours,” snapped Anders. “Work yourself to the bone without so much as a thank you and go to bed too exhausted to wonder who’s going to kill you first.”

“You turned yourself in,” said Cullen tightly.

“I expected to die,” Anders snarled. “Not be imprisoned and used while a man that wants me dead wanders around free to send more blasted assassins to make sure I suffer. Something…”

He felt a strong grip on his shoulder and Justice whispering in his ear. It was still a little odd to hear his own voice from the spirit sometimes. “Something will be done.” Justice squeezed his shoulder and stepped forward, his voice rising. “We have explained multiple times the lengths this man has gone to. You now have proof of our words. What will you do Commander?”

“What _can_ I do?” said Cullen in frustration. “More people show up daily but only some volunteer. We have no support and our main concern is finding Corypheus and ending his threat. You’ve given us a description and a name. This man could be anywhere in Fereldan or Orlais. We don’t have the resources to spare for a search of that scale.”

“She’s still alive,” Gabe said tersely. “Make her talk.”

“You two,” Cullen said angrily. “That was incredibly foolish. You could have hurt any number of people out there.”

“Well we didn’t,” Tuck snarled. “She was acting weird. Were we supposed to wait until she used those fucking darts?”

“Wait for you to get off your useless ass?” Gabe added furiously. “We’re not stupid. I had her down and no one even knew I was there until it was done.”

Several voices rose at once and he barely heard a chair scraping across the floor.

“Enough!” Hawke roared.

In the silence that followed Anders heard Fenris whispering fiercely as booted footsteps moved away. He took a breath to defend the boys but Justice gripped his shoulder again and he remained silent.

“Don’t blame them for acting when you couldn’t,” Neria said authoritatively moments later.

“Neria…” said Cullen irritably.

“Quiet!” she interrupted. “I understand your duty. You have more than one man to worry about but that man means more to these boys than everyone else in Skyhold.”

“They’ve been taught to work together,” Hawke added just as commandingly. “They know the value of a life and no one else was hurt. They did better than _anyone else_ in this room could have.”

“Have Leliana question her,” said Neria. “Let Fenris and I have Justice and Varric and this man will no longer be a problem.”

“Do it.”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen said in shock. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You were all a little busy,” Cadash said evenly. “You’ve been holding out on me Commander.”

“Leliana knows as well,” he sighed. “Neria asked us not to reveal her.”

“Neria Surana,” said Cadash sounding impressed. “Ended the fifth blight, saved a city after the blight and kidnapper of Arl Teagan Guerrin’s only daughter.”

“Where would Sophie be now if she hadn’t?” Hawke asked. “Poisoned along with the rest of the rebel mages or dead from the fighting.”

“I knew her in the Tower,” said Cullen defensively. “I owe her my life.”

“Easy folks,” Cadash said sounding amused. “I’ve been harboring a man that tore Kirkwall to pieces haven’t I? My past isn’t exactly squeaky clean either. If Natalie doesn’t want everyone knowing then that’s the way it will be.”

“Thank you,” Neria said gratefully.

“Now,” she said briskly. “I believe Varric and I have some things to discuss with this bearded fellow here. Cullen, get Leliana to question the cause of this fuss and the rest of you get back to whatever you were doing. We’ll discuss plans when she talks.”


	4. Chapter 4

Their small room was situated one floor above the dungeons. The significance wasn’t lost on Anders. Everyone else in their group was in the same area however and he did get to sleep with Fenris. The doors all had locks but they were on the inside rather than out. Anders tried his hardest not to be bitter but that had gotten difficult in the last few days. Knowing that Cadash had no intentions of having him executed meant he’d probably be the Inquisition’s pet healer for the rest of his life. With Fenris, Justice, Neria and Varric leaving in the morning it was enough to make him wish the Calling would speed up a little.

After propping his staff near the head of the bed Anders sat and yanked his blindfold off. Fenris sighed heavily from the direction of the doorway and he heard the lock moments later. Anders huffed and tossed the blindfold in the general direction of a small table he knew was near. His shirt came off next and it was tossed at the table as well. He leaned over to untie his boots, listening to Fenris’ soft footsteps draw near.

“Why are you so irritated?” Fenris asked impatiently. “We finally have an advantage over Whitney and he will soon be dead.”

“And I’ll be stuck here,” Anders snapped. “Alone. Possibly for months. Patching up the men and women Karina Cadash throws at Corypheus.”

“You will not be alone,” he growled. “Gabe and Tuck…”

“Don’t understand,” Anders interrupted tersely. He kicked off his boots and stood. “And don’t throw anyone else in my face either. They won’t be sleeping in my bed or holding my hand when my memory goes haywire.”

“Then let me talk to them,” Fenris snarled. “Tuck watches you frequently and where Tuck is Gabe is never far away. They can help you.”

“No,” he said yanking on the laces of his trousers. “Gabe doesn’t need more heaped on his shoulders and Tuck doesn’t need another breakdown because he failed.”

“Stubborn mage,” hissed Fenris. He heard the elf rapidly pacing the length of the small room. “They are observant. It’s pure luck neither have discovered this problem. You will not be able to hide it from them with Justice and I gone. Tuck will figure it out or pester you until you tell him anyway. Please Anders! This will be difficult enough without worrying if you’re quietly going mad.”

Anders sunk down to the bed and ran his fingers though his hair. The strange flashbacks he’d been having had started on the way up to Skyhold. He’d stumbled and fell, completely panicked because he was positive that he should still be able to see. The next time only a few days later he was positive that he was in the bowels of Kinloch Hold and that’s why everything was dark. The Deep Roads, the Blackmarsh, Kirkwall, Alrik, the woods where he and Justice had joined, in the woods with his stomach roiling and his balls tied up running from Ser. It seemed like every horrible moment in his life had become real again.

There were good flashbacks too. Fenris’ hands running through his hair untangling the knotted leather, stealing away behind the bookcases with Neria or Karl, laughing with Hawke over a ridiculous wrong translation in the book they had studied together. Justice, Fenris and Neria didn’t know about these because it was easy to pass off as a joke or a moment of inattention. The bad memories were hard to deal with however.

He was sure it had something to do with separating from Justice. They had shared his body for a decade after all and neither were quite the same as they had been. Anders still knew when Cole was around and he could feel Justice in the same way. He didn’t hide behind humor and sarcasm; he wielded them as a weapon instead. His impulsive selfishness was still gone and he was vocal about the things he thought were wrong.

It hadn’t taken Justice long to adjust to his physical body. Unlike Cole Justice ate and used the privy like everyone else. He had a room to himself, he bathed and he slept like any normal human would. Justice was just as serious and dour as he had been before but there were things he laughed at as well. Anders had even heard a hushed conversation between two of the young women that helped them frequently. They were talking about Justice accepting an invitation to one of their rooms and how well he could use his sword. Confronting Justice about that conversation had convinced Anders that Justice was more human than spirit.

Why only he was afflicted with these strange flashbacks was a mystery however. Anders had a few theories but ultimately there was no way to know for certain. The more time that passed the less he had and he hoped they would eventually go away entirely. Since he was always around one of the three who did know about them they usually could pull him out of the memory fairly quickly. His biggest problem with all three of them leaving in the morning was he’d known them all for years before he’d lost his sight.

“I’ll talk to Cullen in the morning,” Anders sighed. “Will that do?”

“I don’t entirely trust him,” said Fenris. “Why are you so adamant about not telling the boys?”

“What if I go back to the woods Fenris?” he said softly. “Tuck has never stopped believing he should have done something. If he can’t pull me out of it… I don’t want to take that chance.”

“And Gabe?”

“Too close. He’ll freeze. We’ve triggered each other too many times without meaning to.”

Fenris sighed heavily and the mattress dipped next to him. Anders scooted a little closer and put his arm around Fenris’ waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. He sighed again and Anders felt his hand on his knee. “They will discover it eventually,” he said.

“It’s not as frequent,” Anders said. “They both have enough to worry about.”

“Why Cullen?”

“We may not be friends but we’ve known each other for a long time.”

“Very well.”

“Thank you love. I just…”

“Hush.”

He felt a kiss on his head and Fenris squeezed his knee briefly before standing. After a moment Anders stood as well and shed his pants and small clothes. Normally he would have put a pair of comfortable sleep pants on but he was still hopeful that he wouldn’t need them despite the argument. Anders crawled under the covers listening to Fenris ready himself for bed. When he joined Anders he scooted close. He was pleased to feel skin rather than cloth.

They cuddled for a while, each calming themselves. Cautious touching led to caresses and kisses. Anders ended up on his stomach with Fenris over him, their hands entwined. Neither spoke afterwards but they clung together as they fell asleep. There was no fuss when the four of them left in the morning. Because Whitney likely had spies they wore Inquisition uniforms and rode out on Inquisition horses. Anders wished he could watch them go. As it was the clop of horse’s hooves was lost among the myriad of other noises in the busy courtyard. Already missing Justice, Anders made his way over to the Templar always watching.

“I need to speak with Commander Cullen,” he said. “Is he in his office?”

“As far as I know he is,” the Templar said. “Do you… ah…”

“No,” said Anders irritably. “I can get there just fine.”

Anders stepped around him and started off, unsurprised when the sound of clanking armor followed him across the courtyard and up the stairs. He knocked on the door and stepped inside after a confused reply.

“Anders,” Cullen said now sounding amused. “I should have known.”

“Why?” he asked closing the door behind him.

“No one but Justice actually knocks,” said Cullen. “Did you need something?”

“Yes but I’m not sure there’s anything you can actually do. I promised Fenris I’d talk to you however.”

Cullen sighed and his chair creaked. “I can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best to help.”

“Since Justice and I have separated I’ve been having… memory problems. It’s like I’m in the past.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before now?”

“Because there was always someone around to help me out of it. They have all just left.”

“Dear Maker,” he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris sat at the fire with Neria and Varric. Justice had been circling the perimeter of their little camp like he had for the last few days on his turn at watch. At the moment he was standing with the horses, rubbing their necks, checking the tethers, making sure they were secure and comfortable. He would circle their camp until his watch was up then wake whoever was next. It was very different from campouts with Hawke or even the people of his group until they’d been found by Inquisition scouts. Fenris hadn’t met anyone quite like Justice and suspected he never would again.

Whatever his current task happened to be, Justice worked on it with a focus that wasn’t normal. When there was no particular thing he was supposed to be doing he read, he talked with almost anyone who would respond and he trained. He was uncommonly polite most of the time but fierce with anyone that he considered wrong. The Templars at Skyhold had received his scrutiny for months before he relaxed a little around them.

Most people thought he and Anders were twins. They hadn’t bothered to correct the notion so Fenris hadn’t either. No set of twins had the exact same scars however. He often wondered what story Justice had created for curious individuals who asked him about them. Justice and Anders sometimes fought like close family but they were usually okay with each other again before the sun set. Fenris wasn’t sure if it was because they had spent so long in one body or because of some other obscure connection they still shared. That close relationship they had set his teeth on edge however and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

For the most part Fenris was able to put aside his irritation with Justice. At least the spirit wasn’t inside his lover anymore. There were times when it was nearly impossible. He’d spent the first day of this journey furious with both Anders and Justice for different reasons. Tuck and Gabe would find out about the strange flashbacks eventually. By not telling them Anders was likely going to put himself through a horrible memory for no reason. Both boys had grown tougher. Between them they could bring him out of any memory he became trapped in. Justice, it was the hug.

In the hallway outside of their rooms before they’d left Skyhold, Fenris watched them from a few feet away. They were talking quietly, Justice holding on to his shoulders. Anders had nodded and sighed then Justice had pulled him close. It lasted maybe five seconds, long enough for Justice to pat his shoulder twice. Keeping a straight face had been extremely difficult. Anders had returned the hug Fenris had given him but not Justice’s. Hopefully his lover had assumed his stiffness was from something besides furious jealousy. Knowing what his irritation was hadn’t helped him curb it however.

“Glare at him any harder and you’re going to set him on fire,” Neria said pushing him gently.

“I’m not a mage,” Fenris snarled quietly.

Neria sighed heavily. “Pure force of will. I know you two have never gotten along very well but could you save the bullshit until after we take care of Whitney? Maker’s Breath what’s gotten into you?”

“Grim?” Varric said lightly.

“Varric,” Neria moaned.

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” he replied.

“What do you truly think dwarf,” Fenris asked.

“Well elf,” said Varric staring into the fire. “I think you’re jealous. I just can’t figure out why.”

“Jealous?” Neria said incredulously. “Of Justice? That’s ridiculous.”

“Of course,” Varric said with a small smile. “Blondie only has eyes for Broody and they both know it. Justice has even been trying to figure out what he likes.”

“What do you mean?” Neria said with a small frown.

“Anders told me he bedded one of the nurses,” Fenris said turning his gaze back to Justice.

“Not just one of the nurses,” Varric added. “I know he’s gone to bed with one of the soldiers too. A guy just to be clear. That _man_ is not the spirit we knew. If he’s a little attached to Anders it’s probably because they understand each other in a way we don’t.” Fenris turned his scowl on Varric and he grinned suddenly. “That’s it.”

“Let me see if I’ve got this straight,” Neria said her frown deepening. “Fenris doesn’t like Justice because they’re close?”

“Not just close,” Varric said glancing at her. “They shared a body for what… ten, twelve years? They could finish each other’s sentences if they wanted to.”

“They argue and it’s over in a matter of hours,” said Fenris bitterly. “We fight and it’s still days before we can let it go.”

“You and Anders have both been through a lot,” Neria said. “Both together and before you got together. You do make up. That’s the important thing.”

“I know that Neria,” Fenris sighed. “It’s frustrating.”

“What did you fight about?” Varric asked curiously.

“He refused to tell Gabe and Tuck about the flashbacks,” said Fenris. “With all of us here…”

“They’ll take care of him anyway,” Neria said. “Anders just wants to protect them.”

“Gabe isn’t a child anymore,” Fenris said. “With all he’s had to deal with in the last months Tuck isn’t either.”

“He’ll be all right,” said Neria gripping his shoulder. “They’ll keep an eye on him and when it happens they’ll bring him out of it.”

Fenris sighed and nodded. He continued to watch Justice slowly circle and hoped Whitney hadn’t discovered they were coming for him somehow.

*

“I miss Nana,” Sophie said dejectedly as they crossed the courtyard to the stairs. “Hayley does too.”

“She had to go Soph,” Gabe said. “Everyone else has their own shit to do.”

“Besides that,” Tuck added. “Anders will be safe when they get back.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“We miss her too,” said Tuck. “Come on. Let’s hurry. Anders might need our help.”

Even though there were other mages who could teach her, Tuck had sort of taken over Sophie’s training. She was a little wary of anyone outside of their group and the other adult mages that had made it to Skyhold were busy with the younger ones. They were more than happy to let him have Sophie with both Neria and Anders unable to help them. Unlike him, Sophie seemed to have more talent at the healing and defensive spells Anders used all the time. With Justice also gone, taking her to help Anders at the infirmary was a perfect solution to quite a few problems.

Gabe always hung around when he and Sophie were elbow deep in patients with Anders. He watched when their attention was necessarily elsewhere. Tuck felt better knowing Gabe was around. There could be more assassins being sent at this very moment. With his brother watching he was positive none would find an easy mark. Maker help any that got close enough for him to notice. Tuck would turn them to a pile of ashes without hesitation even if it meant being disciplined by Cullen. Anders would be alive when Fenris returned. Gabe and Tuck would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short.

Tuck stood at the edge of the makeshift infirmary watching the main gates. Horses and people were milling around in a large group. Cadash was among them as well as Dorian, the Warden Neria and Justice looked at funny and Solas, the elven mage. Across the courtyard Gabe also watched the activity. Anyone coming in would have to go around the Inquisitor, straight past him.

Soon they would be on the horses and headed out. Tuck thought she was headed to wherever Hawke had hurried off to. It would be several weeks before she returned. This left Cullen, Neria’s friend and the Antivan ambassador with the most authority. Since neither of the women had much to do with Anders or the rest of their group, Tuck wasn’t sure how he felt about Cadash leaving.

“There’s something wrong.”

He whirled around and found Cole standing behind him. Heart racing Tuck took a deep breath. Underneath his big floppy hat Cole looked worried.

“What do you mean?” Tuck said.

“Anders,” Cole said turning around.

His mentor stood over a patient on one of the few cots he’d managed to get. Sophie was with Hayley, taking care of her little sister while Martin trained the non-mages of their group. Tuck turned back to Cole, puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Tuck said. “He looks fine.”

“He’s… not here,” Cole said hesitantly. “It’s dank and smelly but it used to be home. Endless people, not as many as before the Qunari burned the city. Helping and worrying.”

“Sounds like Kirkwall,” Tuck said frowning. “He had a clinic in the sewers.”

“He can’t sense me,” said Cole wringing his hands. “He always knows. I don’t understand.”

“What’s going on?” Gabe said from close by.

“Not sure,” Tuck said. “Come on.” Together they walked towards Anders. They weren’t acknowledged at all which Tuck found a little strange. He waited until Anders straightened before speaking. “Hey Anders.”

Anders cocked his head frowning for a few brief seconds. “Tuck.” He stepped around the cot and turned to face Cole. “And Cole. When did you get here?”

“When the Herald was leaving,” said Cole. “Where were you? Why didn’t you know?”

“Where…” Anders frown deepened and one hand went to his stomach. “I was right here. Concentrating on the patient.”

It may have begun with Serge but Tuck figured the strange habit of rubbing his stomach had become something he did when he was nervous. While there was plenty to be nervous about there wasn’t much going on at the moment. It was puzzling and his frown deepened. Tuck glanced at Gabe standing on his other side and found him frowning as well.

“What’s going on?” Gabe asked suspiciously. “You’re doing that rubbing thing again.”

His hand clenched on his shirt and Anders sighed. He smiled ruefully and it dropped to his side. “I really hate it when he’s right sometimes.”

“Fenris?” Tuck said in confusion. “Anders…”

“It’s nothing serious,” he interrupted. “Not _very_ serious at any rate.” Anders gestured at Cole still standing nearby. “I probably couldn’t sense you because you weren’t there.”

“Where’s there?” Gabe said still frowning. “You’ve been here all morning.”

“My clinic in Darktown,” Anders said. “Since Justice and I separated I’ve been having these flashbacks. I think I’m in the past.”

“Just now you thought you were still in Kirkwall?” Tuck said after a moment of stunned silence.

“After I was blinded,” said Anders. “Or I would have been panicking.”

“What about him,” Gabe said. “Did you heal him right or what?”

“This patient?” Anders said with a hand hovering over the man’s feet.

“Yeah,” Tuck said.

“He’s fine. They all are. There were so many people that came through my clinic I couldn’t pick out individuals if my life depended on it.”

“How did we not notice this?” Tuck asked turning to Gabe who shrugged.

“You didn’t want them to know,” Cole said suddenly. “You’re… afraid. So much pain. What if...”

“Stop,” Anders interrupted. “I just… didn’t want you to worry. It’s not happening frequently like it did before. This is the first time in almost two weeks it’s happened.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Gabe snarled. “What happens if you end up back with the asshole?”

“I don’t know,” Anders snapped. “The same thing that happens when I end up at several shitty moments in my life I suppose. I get to relive it.”

“Oh for…” Tuck muttered in irritation. “Cole could you stay here for a while?” Without waiting for a reply Tuck turned and grabbed Gabe’s forearm. He yanked his brother away towards the stables, stopping when there was little chance of Anders overhearing them and rounded on him furiously. “What the fuck Gabe? Why can’t you two do anything without yelling at each other? I know you don’t hate him and he doesn’t hate you so why does it seem like it?”

Gabe’s scowl softened and he sighed. “Because we have this stupid knack of reminding each other of our rapists. That first time years ago was an accident but it’s happened too many times since.”

“And acting like an asshole is a good solution,” Tuck replied horrified but still angry.

“Leave it Tuck,” Gabe said sternly. “It works.”

Tuck turned and took a few steps away. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It was irritating that Gabe and Anders had never gotten along. Knowing why they argued constantly, that they did it on purpose, made it all the more frustrating. There had to be a better solution but neither of them had bothered to find it. Tuck decided that he would talk to Fenris about trying to help his brother and his mentor get along better when he returned. Until then there was this new problem that Anders had somehow hid from them.

“What are we going to do?” Tuck said gesturing back at the infirmary.

“Same thing we have been,” Gabe said evenly. “We watch.”

“And what happens if he does go back to the woods?”

“Then you’ll have to bring him out of it.”

No pressure, Tuck thought morosely. Severely irritated with both of them Tuck started off to the infirmary without looking back at Gabe.


	7. Chapter 7

The uniforms had been put away when they were a good distance from Skyhold. The village Whitney had settled in was on the Ferelden side of the Frostback Mountains. Neria thought they would be there within a week. In order to make tentative plans they had stopped early and rented a room at a tavern in the village they were currently in. Varric was securing their supper while Justice saw to the horses. She was sitting on one of the two beds watching Fenris pace restlessly.

Whitney surely had someone in Skyhold passing him information. Whoever this spy was had most likely noticed their absence long before now. All four of them knew this person would report the fact that they were gone. They didn’t know how fast Whitney would get the message or what he might do. Hopefully he wouldn’t know they were coming for him but none of them wanted to risk him getting away again. So far no one had complained about the harsh pace. Stopping early had annoyed two of her companions however.

“Sit down Fenris,” Neria sighed. “You’re making me tired just watching you.”

Fenris grumbled but dropped into a chair at the table. A few minutes later Varric and Justice came in with a tray filled with some sort of roasted meat and potatoes. Varric sat at the table with Fenris and Justice settled on the floor in front of the door. Talk was scarce while they ate. When the dirty dishes were sitting outside of the door Neria was the first person to speak.

“Varric and I will recognize him,” she said. “He’ll know all of us though.”

“So how do we get close enough without him turning tail?” Varric said.

“I will know his voice,” Justice said. “Perhaps we can use that to our advantage.”

“We’ll need disguises anyway,” Fenris said. “He’ll likely have a grudge against both of you.” He waved a hand between Neria and Varric. “One of you crippled him.”

“He’s a coward,” said Justice distastefully. “Grudge or no he is not likely to do anything besides flee.”

“Which we can’t afford to let happen,” said Neria. “It’ll be another year or two before we find him again if he gets away.”

“So we’ll get a couple of hooded cloaks,” Varric said. “Since he’s probably holed up in the Chantry two of us can go in the front and the other two can look for a back way in. Then he’ll have nowhere to run… if he hasn’t already run.”

“Fenris and I will face him,” Justice said. His tone brooked no argument and his expression was hard. “Whitney will not get past.”

“Not this time,” said Fenris grimly. “I _will_ be rid of this man.”

“Let’s get some sleep,” Neria said gesturing at the bed. “Who wants to share?”

“I will be fine here,” Justice said.

“Fenris and I can share,” Varric sighed.

Neria waited a moment before crawling underneath the blanket. As deadly serious as both Fenris and Justice were she almost felt sorry for Whitney. This man had been hounding them for years and she couldn’t forgive what he’d allowed to happen to Anders however. One way or another he would hopefully no longer be a problem.

*

Anders huddled in a corner wondering if Mr. Wiggums would visit. The old cat often slipped through the bars and made himself comfortable on his lap. It would have been nice to hear his soft rumbling purr and stroke his soft fur. There hadn’t been anyone besides the Templars who slipped his barely edible food through the slot at the bottom for a long while. Anders wasn’t exactly looking forward to a visit from one of the other Templars but it would have been better than the lonely darkness.

It wasn’t unusual for him to be left in the dark for long periods. They’d bring a torch or a lantern, slip the tray under and leave again. The light sometimes hurt his eyes when the other ones showed up. Anders didn’t dare close them however. Light was precious in the bowels of the Tower and he wanted whatever they deigned to give him. Even though his eyes were open Anders couldn’t make out his hand in front of his face and it was a little frightening.

There’d been pounding earlier. It made no sense however because everything in Kinloch’s dungeons was stone or metal bars and it sounded like someone pounding on a door. The thought that he might be hearing things in addition to the strange murk that he couldn’t see through was disturbing. Was he finally going mad? Had a demon slipped into his dreams without him realizing? Anders wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what to do, if he were awake or sleeping, sane or losing his mind. So he sat in the corner and wished Mr. Wiggums would visit.

He heard more pounding and muffled voices. Anders brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Squinting he watched the direction the noises were coming from, trying to see anything. The pounding stopped but the voices didn’t. There were at least two, one now louder but still muffled. This voice was calling his name. The other Templars never said much of anything but he knew them well anyway. He didn’t recognize it. Still focusing on the direction the sounds were coming from, the dark murky cell became a little less dark. It was still impossible to see through however. He heard hurried footsteps and voices that were oddly familiar.

“Anders!”

“There in the corner.”

“Snap out of it Anders! You’re in Skyhold not whatever you’re remembering.”

“Tuck…” said Anders slowly.

His thoughts were jumbled. Anders knew this boy. The other voice belonged to his brother but neither belonged in the Tower. He heard another set of rushing footsteps and this voice jolted him, bringing his confused mind back to order.

“Is he here?”

“Andraste’s knickers,” Anders muttered. “It’s happened again.”

“Thank the Maker,” Cullen said in relief from the direction of the doorway.

“Everything all right?” Tuck asked from in front of him.

“Yes,” Anders sighed. “What time is it?”

“Mid-morning,” Gabe said from somewhere in between. “Wasn’t too worried about you missing breakfast.”

“You weren’t at the infirmary and we knew something was wrong though,” said Tuck.

“Has this happened before?” Cullen asked.

“Yes,” said Anders pushing himself to his feet. “Fenris was always here though. Maybe you should bring another bed in. Tuck…”

“Sure Anders,” he said softly. “I’ll sleep in here with you.”

“I’ll see it done,” Cullen said briskly.

His footsteps quickly echoed away and Anders sighed again as he leaned on the wall. He had no idea why the flashbacks were getting worse again. Anders had noticed a pattern where before there had been none. It was almost as if his mind was trying to put everything back in order, from his oldest memories to his most recent. Anders hoped it stopped soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Justice rode beside him, sitting straight but easily rolling with the horse underneath him. Fenris was amazed at how quickly he’d taken to horse riding. Anders was fine on one by himself but he would never be as relaxed and confident as Justice was. It might have been their eyesight that made the difference but he suspected there was more to it. They had essentially the same body but their personalities were vastly different.

Anders was serious about certain things and Justice was serious about everything. Since their separation Anders was much more laid back. He smiled more and the sarcasm he’d wielded like a weapon in Kirkwall was sometimes used to make someone laugh. Fenris caught glimpses of the man before Justice had given him a purpose and the will to accomplish it. From long conversations cuddled together in bed Fenris knew he still wanted to change a mage’s lot despite the very real possibility of being stuck in Skyhold for the rest of his days.

In general Fenris liked the changes in his lover. He definitely liked Justice not being inside of Anders but the spirit was just as irritating as before. Besides the jealousy he felt over their strange bond Fenris just didn’t know to feel about Justice. Since Varric had pointed it out, he saw the small changes. The name he’d taken for himself was still very accurate. It wasn’t all he thought about however. There were moments, the look they shared across the inn room last night, admiring a rosebush on the way by, even the way he spent a few moments with each horse every night.

Fenris had spent so much time hating the spirit that the man was confusing. Had Justice done these things before or was it partially Anders’ influence? He had no basis for comparison. Fenris didn’t even know how much Justice had influenced Anders or how much Anders had influenced Justice. Despite his uncertainty and jealousy about Justice he was still important to Anders. He would continue to tolerate the spirit not only for that but because Justice was single minded where Anders was concerned. Fenris didn’t really care why he wanted to protect Anders but it was why he had tolerated Justice at all to begin with. If Justice truly was becoming more human perhaps he should get to know the man.

“What will you do when Whitney is dead?” Fenris said glancing at Justice beside him.

“Return to Skyhold,” he replied immediately. “I will accept Inquisitor Cadash’s judgement as we agreed.”

“We?”

“Anders and I.”

Fenris nodded and hid the irritation he felt. They continued on in silence for a while and he thought back to those first frightening minutes after their separation. Both Justice and Cole had said they had different goals. So far he couldn’t detect much difference. Anders knew that he was likely doomed to remain in Skyhold and apparently Justice suspected that as well. For Anders it would make teaching mages and Templars to get along difficult but not impossible. Justice couldn’t help him teach magic so just what were his goals?

“What did the other spirit mean?” Fenris asked. “Why was separating worth the risk?”

“Anders wants a school. A place for mages to learn in safety. Somewhere mages do not live in fear and are seen as people. Treated as people.” Justice looked over at him, frowning with his brows pulled down. “However necessary, our actions in Kirkwall caused many deaths. _Someone_ must assume responsibility for them.”

“Is that why you convinced him to turn himself in?” said Fenris.

“No elf,” Justice said coldly. “We agreed it was necessary to keep Gabe and Tuck from Whitney’s grasp. Their safety is more important than our freedom. They are proof that the unjust treatment of mages is _not_ necessary.”

He kicked his horse forward beside Neria. After a moment Varric, riding on her other side, fell back beside him. Fenris scowled at him and Varric shook his head. “If you’re trying to get along I don’t think that’s quite the way to do it.”

“He knows I have never liked him,” Fenris said.

“True,” Varric said mildly. “He’s not going anywhere though. I don’t know exactly what Karina has in mind but I do know that she plans on keeping them both in Skyhold. For their own safety more than anything else I think.”

“Why would she care about their safety?” Fenris scoffed. “It took an attempt to kill him to convince her Whitney was a threat.”

“Did you know Karina Cadash was Carta?”

“No. What does that have to do with Anders and Justice?”

“That she has a past. That she might understand a little more than you think she does. Who do you think taught Gabe how to sneak around without being seen?”

Fenris frowned in thought. “I assumed it was self-taught. They regularly snuck out of the orphanage.”

“Base skills maybe. Point is while you were with Anders, Tuck was talking Sparkler’s ear off and Gabe was getting pointers from the Inquisitor. She’s a busy woman. Why would she take the time to teach a Blight orphan how to get behind someone without being noticed?”

“Must you be so indirect?” Fenris said irritably. “Why?”

“To make you think,” Varric said calmly. “Because Junior was in a position to do what she couldn’t. Watch him. Watch those around him. And keep him safe if it came to that. You’ve done a good job of teaching those boys to work together. Hawke and Anders made sure they had that chance. What we couldn’t teach them they’ve been learning on their own. Karina wants Blondie and Grim alive and she gave Gabe the skills he needed to accomplish that.”

“And what does this have to do with Justice and I getting along?” said Fenris after a moment.

Varric shrugged and smiled sadly. “You’re going to be around each other for a long time.”

Silence fell once again and Fenris watched Justice’s back, deep in thought.

*

Neria suppressed a sigh at Justice’s stiff posture and outraged expression. Sometimes Fenris and Justice reminded her a little too much of Alistair and Morrigan except with a distinct violent undertone. Varric fell back after a moment and Neria continued on, waiting for Justice to speak. When he didn’t she heaved a huge sigh and glanced over at him.

“What now?” she said trying to hide her annoyance.

“He does not trust me,” Justice said stiffly.

“No,” Neria said in exasperation. “He doesn’t like you. If he didn’t trust you Fenris would never leave you alone with Anders.”

“I have done nothing to warrant his suspicion. He questions my motives and insults my intelligence.”

“All right Justice,” Neria said firmly. “What exactly pissed you off?”

“Fenris asked me if I convinced Anders it was best to turn our self over to the Inquisition. I have perhaps pushed too hard in the past but there was no dissent over that decision. I remember every abuse he suffered. No cost is too high to keep those boys from such a fate.”

“Justice,” Neria said after a moment of thought. “You need to remember Fenris has suffered just as much.”

“I am aware of that Commander,” Justice said softly. “I have never cared for him. I don’t have the patience for long conversations that promote understanding.”

“Find some,” she ordered. “Since Fenris won’t leave Anders and you’ll likely share his fate, you’re going to be around each other for quite some time to come.”

Justice sighed but didn’t reply. They continued down the road in silence.


End file.
